A plasma system is used to perform a variety of operations on wafers. The plasma system includes a radio frequency (RF) generator, an RF match, and a plasma chamber. The RF generator is coupled to the RF match via an RF cable and the RF match is coupled to the plasma chamber. An RF power is provided via the RF cable and the RF match to the plasma chamber in which a wafer is processed. Also, one or more gases are supplied to the plasma chamber and upon reception of the RF power, plasma is generated within the plasma chamber.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.